


Cry

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Cry [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Logan returns to the X-Mansion. He makes his intentions for Storm clear. Storm is having trouble trusting Logan again.





	1. Prologue: Cry

Title: Cry  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Ororo/Logan  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Author’s Note: This the sequel to “He Cried, I Cry.” The story will go back and forth between Logan’s POV and Storm’s. It might get a little confusing.  
Rating: undecided

Cry  
Part One: 4 Seasons of Loneliness  
Prologue-Cry  
Love was something so many wished they had. It was supposed to be the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Heartache was a pain no one wanted to feel, but most experienced. It was a horrible fact of life that most must learn to live through.

Souls can connect, be one. Once shared, happiness and bliss. A peace is felt beyond any other.

Love was something Ororo Munroe and Logan both knew. They both knew heartache. But they never felt the connection between souls.

They would soon share love, heartache, and souls together as one.  
END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter One: Four Seasons of Loneliness

Chapter One: Four Seasons of Loneliness  
Life’s empty without you by my side - Boyz II Men  
Fall  
A whole season has passed since I last saw Logan. A whole season since that night of our argument. The pain is still fresh. I still cry almost every night for him. 

The day following the night he left, Marie was heartbroken, not knowing why or where her good friend had gone. Bobby Drake spent the whole day comforting her. The other students were quiet for most of the day. They did not want to upset the poor girl. I did not have the heart to tell her the reason for why he left. I did not want her to end up hating me. 

As for my own loneliness, the new season masked it. I was busy running the school and teaching my classes to think about Logan. The students looked for me to be strong and I did not disappoint. That was during the day but at night... 

At night, I felt the grief of all the ones I lost. From my parents to Logan, I cried for them all. I cried outwardly so the sky would not weep for me and my X-Men would not worry. I cried for Jean and my inability to help her with her powers. I cried for Scott for not being able being to help him with the grief of his lost love. I cried for Professor Xavier and my not being able to save him from Jean.

I have never been an insecure woman, but as the last few years have shown me I am just that, insecure. I used to hold my head up high and ignore the jealousy whenever a man would stare at Jean and not me. I used to be a goddess. I used to be the one who had an understanding of her powers. All the confidence I had in myself has faded away.

I found myself biting my tongue when Logan came along and had eyes only for Jean, a taken woman. I had come to terms with the fact that I was not a goddess, but just a mortal woman years ago. My confidence in my powers died down soon after we returned from Alkali Lake. I could have helped Jean, but we were all trapped in the Blackbird. We did not have any hope of escaping and my claustrophobia got the best of me. I had never been so ashamed.

I hide my pain well. I have to show strength as headmistress of the school. I cannot waver now. I must regain my lost confidence. Love will have to wait. I must make sacrifices, even if it will cost me a heart and a future with someone I could possibly spend the rest of my life with.

Winter  
Winter came and with it, some of the students were preparing to go home for winter break and the others were busy decorating the school. Each holiday was recognized. There was no discrimination

As for myself, with classes winding down, I spent most of my days preparing for the upcoming semester and making sure each student, who stayed behind, had at least one gift. I did not want anyone to feel left out.

Some former X-Men returned to the mansion during this time. Alison Blaire aka Dazzler, Elizabeth Braddock aka Psylocke, Sean Cassidy aka Banshee, and Henry McCoy aka Beast. I was happy to see my friends, but I still had wished that Scott, Jean, and Charles were there to celebrate with us. I even wished Alex Summers, Scott’s older brother, had come, but he informed me that he would not have been able to make it. I knew it had to do with Scott’s passing. Alex was a very private person and mourned his brother in private. He didn’t even make an appearance at the funeral.

Despite, being surrounded by the closest people I had to family, I still wished that one more person would have cared to at least send word. Logan had not returned or messaged me, or even Marie, of his plans for the holidays. It saddened me greatly that he didn’t seem to give us a second thought.

Spring  
My spirits brightened during Spring. It was my favorite season. The warmer weather, the wildlife making itself known, and the trees and flowers coming back to life. 

Many of students and teachers became restless during this time of year. All excited that the school year’s end was nearer. Plus with the warmer weather, outdoor activities became possible.

I felt more comfortable with being in my greenhouse, even though it was always warm inside. I enjoyed staring outside of its glass walls and seeing the activity on the school’s grounds. It gave me serenity.

I did not miss Logan as much during this time. Even though I had many reasons to, a lot of the students were finding romance and even some of the teachers. But I was still alone. I was not ready for a new romance. I knew this, I understood this. Despite the fact that a new teacher, Forge, was trying to get me to go out with him. I just was not interested.

Summer  
Summer brought back the loneliness. Fewer students and teachers made it nearly impossible for me not to think about Logan. It also made me aware that I should not be missing him as much as I did. I should not have fallen for him so deeply.

I hardly spent time with him in the past. During his first stay at the school, we were all busy with Marie and Magneto to talk. Also, he was unconscious for the rest of his stay. When the dust had settled, he was off to find out who he really was in Canada.

Our second meeting was just as busy. A man from Logan’s past, Stryker, attacked the school. He kidnapped some of our students. We had to rescue them and stop Stryker’s plan of killing every mutant on the planet. We succeeded and in the end, not because of Stryker, we lost someone dear to us. Jean sacrificed herself to save us all.

During that summer, while everyone grieved the loss of Jean. My inadequacies appeared during this time. I was trying to replace Jean in three men’s lives and I failed at every turn. The Professor told me that I should not have taken so much responsibility. Scott ignored me.

It was during this time, Logan actually stayed and we became friends. He was a tough guy with a good heart. He loved nature just as much as I did. He even got me some new plants for my greenhouse. I got him a cowboy hat that I thought he would enjoy wearing. I even caught him wearing it from time to time.

Before I knew it, I was in love with him. I opened up to him easily and I was the only one who could calm him when he fell into a rage, usually after a terrible nightmare.

I thought he had grown to return my feelings. We never talked about Jean. He never wanted to. I knew he loved her. She was an angel in his eyes and I was just a friend. He did not share his pain of her loss with me nor I shared my pain with him. It was an unspoken understanding that we kept it to ourselves.

I knew that he needed something. He needed closure. He did not get it. Not when we discovered, Jean was alive. Not, when she killed the Professor. Not after she went dark and tried to destroy everyone in her path. In the end, he had to kill her. It was the only thing he could do. It broke his heart and it broke mine.

Jean haunted him after that, clouding any semblance of friendship that had grown between Logan and me. He distances himself. At first, he pretended that he was all right. He helped me with the school and even taught some classes himself. Then, he started to change. He pushed Marie away. He did not talk to anyone outside of class. He preferred to sleep during his time off. It worried me.  
Then the night we slept together, happened. The night we confronted each other. The night changed everything. The night when I found out he loved me too. And it hurt to know that he wanted me so desperately but would not allow himself to have me. I wanted to hate him for leaving me after. I truly wanted to but I could not. 

Fall  
The day that marked the year since Logan left came and I discovered that I could not break free from his hold on me. Forge had given up on me. I had rejected him one too many times. I was fine with this.

Though I missed him and wanted him back in my life, I did not sulk over Logan’s disappearance. In fact, with the Fall came another busy season for the school. New students and teachers.

I had a new project, building another wing to the school, to accommodate the growth in students and new rooms for teachers. Logan’s room went untouched. But mine, Charles’, and Jean and Scott’s rooms were updated.

Charles’ room was turned into a dorm for students who were bound to wheelchairs. Only four students. Jean and Scott’s room became Piotr Rasputin’s room. He decided to become the new Physical Education teacher.

My own room, I turned into a full apartment. I took more attic space to create a loft. A kitchen, living room, and a dining area. My bedroom pushed back and a wall separating it from the rest was added. I wanted students and teachers feel like they were more welcomed in my living area. Plus, it made my morning and evenings easier. I did not have to walk the long distance to and from the kitchen for my breakfast and, sometimes, my dinners.

My life was more whole than it had been in a long time. I had found peace. I had moved on completely from Jean, Charles, and Scott’s deaths. I had a family with my students and teachers. The only thing missing was love and I knew in my heart that I would not be able to move on from that until Logan returned.

I had no clue that his return would be the very next day and that it would turn my world upside down.  
END OF CH. 1


	3. Chapter Two: Falling

Chapter Two: Falling  
AN: THIS IS A SPOILER WARNING. THIS CHAPTER SUMMARIZES EVENTS FROM X3 AND THE WOLVERINE. This does not include the extra scene. I did not get a chance to see it.  
Logan’s POV  
From the moment I left Westchester, I spent my time alone. Well for the most part.

In the Fall I went directly to the deep woods of Canada. I stocked up on some basic supplies I ditched Scott’s motorcycle at my cabin. I did not like the man, but, in my own way, I respected me and didn’t want to destroy something that Scott obviously took great care of.

After I left my cabin, I roughed it. I traveled all over the forests and woods. I ate what I hunted and slept in whatever shelter I could find. I only returned to civilization when I absolutely needed to.

It was a basic life and the loneliness that came with it didn’t bother me. I welcomed it. The peace and quiet of nature left I the freedom to purposely forget about my troubles. The only person I had to be a concern with was myself.

The only thing that disrupted my peace was sleep. At night, when I couldn’t travel, I allowed my body to rest but my mind wouldn’t leave me alone. When I slept, I dreamt of Jean Grey, I loved her and I had to kill her. Now she haunted me.

At first, the dreams were nightmares of the night I ended her life. She always looked like a fiery angel, her long, scarlet hair flicking the air just as hotly as the fire surrounding us. Every night for a month the same images played and every night I would wake, claws extended as if they were still buried inside Jean’s torso.

By the second month, I started to avoid sleep. Instead, I sat awake with only a small fire to keep me warm. I stayed up for nights, my healing factor kicking in when my body insisted that it was time to rest. The lack of sleep did affect my movements during the day. My traveling slowed and I could not hunt as well as I could when I rested. During the third month, even my healing factor couldn’t prevent me from sleeping.

The third month I began to sleep again. my body forced me to. The dreams returned but only different. Instead of bringing me terror, they brought me peace. Jean went from a fiery angel to an angel of white. She came to me with smiles. Some nights she accused me of murder but others she beaconed me to join her on the other side. And I was tempted but I knew that it wasn’t possible for me to be with her.

During the winter, I spent most of his time sleeping. It was too cold for much of anything else. Since my dreams had become more pleasant, I wanted to sleep more anyway. I wanted to be with Jean. I wanted to hold her and stare into her green eyes as they sparkled. I wanted to feel her soft skin and smell her rich scent of roses and cinnamon. I wanted her love.

It was only in my dreams that I got to feel her love because in life Jean’s love belonged to someone else. It was never for me. She desired me and was curious about my passion, but never truly cross the line. She loved Scott Summers. I hated this and if the two had survived the Phoenix, Jean’s darker, destructive personality, they would have married. I understood that I did not stand a chance with the woman, but in my dreams, Jean was mine and mine alone. So, dreams were what I wanted, even when I dreamed of killing her, I still wanted to see her.

Winter passed, and Spring came. The weather became slightly warmer and I was able to cover more land. Spring was also the time my life changed. Spring was the season I had to return to the world of man.

A young, Japanese woman by the name of Yukio found me. Her benefactor, an old friend of mine, Yashida, wanted my ability to heal. I had met Yashida while I was a prisoner in Japan during World War II. I had saved him from radiation sickness. He seemed to want to see me again before he died.

So, I reluctantly allowed her to take me to Japan and like always, trouble seemed to follow me. For a while, I separated from Yukio, who became my self-proclaimed bodyguard, and protected my “friend’s” granddaughter, Mariko. While traveling with Mariko, I fell in love with her. For the first time in months, I was able to forget Jean. 

I came into contact with an assassin, Viper. Viper was a mutant with the same abilities as a venomous snake. She poisoned my heart with a spider creature.

While poisoned, my healing factor slowed. In a matter of days, I felt something I could never remember feeling before. I felt the clutches of death. I even died but not before realizing what was happening to me. I removed Viper’s poison and died. If it was not for my healing factor, I would have been buried and the enemy would have one.

After my resurrection, I was able to track down Viper who sent an adamantium warrior, the Silver Samurai, after me. With heated blades the warrior was able to cut through my claws and with great difficulty and with some help, I was able to defeat the Silver Samurai, who turned of to be my old friend who physically stole my healing factor to be young and strong again.

Since the 1980s, I had no clue of whether my metal claws were part of my mutation or not. It was during my self-exile and the few dreams that did not feature Jean, I discovered that my claws were mine. They were bone at originally. It wasn’t until my time in Alkali that my skeleton was covered in adamantium.

While fighting the Silver Samurai, I was able to use my natural claws to my advantage to defeat Yashida. Also, I was able to realize I didn’t want to die. I couldn’t join Jean, no matter what. I had to let her go.

After the dust had settled, I had to say goodbye to my new love. It was the most peaceful end to a relationship I could remember having. It was the responsible thing to do. I couldn’t stay in Japan and Mariko couldn’t come with me.

During the Summer, Yukio and I traveled around for a while. I hated it. Especially, when we made it to America.

America was too noisy for my liking. The people too rude. The smells offensive. But I put up with it for my new friend.

Yukio was like a kid in a candy store. She loved every second of their travels. She enjoyed meeting new people and eating new foods. The only thing she did not like was how blunt Americans could be. She looked past this flaw.

To Yukio’s disappointment, I refused to take her to New York. I wasn’t ready to go back. I wasn’t ready to face my friends or my memories of Jean. I had just pulled away from her memory, I didn’t want to be pulled back in.

So, instead of New York, they went further north and spent the rest of the season in Canada.

When Fall came again, they were still in Canada. They stayed in my cabin and I taught Yukio about hunting and how to survive in the wild. Their friendship changed to a familial status.

 

I was at a peace I hadn’t known I could feel. I wasn’t sure I deserved such a quiet life. I had caused so much pain and destruction during the part of my life I could remember. It was the reason why I felt as if I could never return to the X-Men.

It was sad when we parted. She wanted to see California and I felt the desire to finally return to New York.

It was at this time that my dreams began to return. But there was a major change to them. Instead of my dreams featuring Jean, Ororo, also known as Storm, had appeared. Unlike Jean, Storm was not trying to convince me to come or stay with her, she wasn’t convincing me of anything.

In my dreams, Ororo’s hair was longer than I’ve ever seen it. The white mane flowed down her back and pass her waist. At first, like Jean, she wore a white flowing gown. She looked like an angel. Every time I reached out to touch her my fingertips would miss her. She was untouchable. 

As time passed, she began to become less angelic. Her hair shortened, her gown disappeared. I assumed that my presence was tainting her somehow. It was puzzling. I stopped trying to touch her, wanting her to become my angel again, but she seemed to protest. She never spoke, only smiled. 

One night, she reached for me and gently held my face. She kissed me and mouthed I love you. It was then that I realized that Ororo wasn’t becoming naked because she was tainted. She was naked because it was her natural state. Her hair was shorter because it was the real her. Storm wanted me to return home and I was ready.

So, the next day, I decided to return to Westchester, New York, to my friends, and to Storm.  
END OF CH. 2


	4. Chapter Three: Purple Skies

Chapter Three: Purple Skies  
Mesmerized by infatuation-Amy Jo Johnson  
I remember when I first saw Logan. Charles had sent Scott and me out on a mission to Canada to bring Marie back to the mansion. There we ran into a member of the Brotherhood, Sabertooth. He had gotten to Marie before we could. It took Scott and I using our powers to save her. Logan was caught in the crossfire. Sabertooth’s attack left him unconscious. So, Scott and I brought him to the mansion.

I remember when I officially first met Logan. It was upon entering Charles’s office and classroom the next day. Charles introduced us, Scott and myself, he gave Logan our names and codenames. Logan quickly sized us up, barely acknowledge us in favor for Jean. He was already attracted to her.

At the time his lack of attraction toward me did not phase me. It was after he showed his true heart by risking his life to spend time with a group of strangers and save Marie. In the process, he became gravely injured and was once again left unconscious to heal for days. When he woke and left, I was concerned. Somehow, Logan and managed to touch my heart during his short stay with us.

As I have said before it was after our second mission together that I began to truly get to know Logan and fall in love and it had broken my heart to know that he not only loved me in return but felt as if he did not deserve me.

I worried about him. He had now been gone for an entire year. Despite my current responsibilities to the school and to the X-Men, I still missed Logan.

I was at a point in my life where I wanted romance. Being so busy, I had pushed away all prospective men in my life.

So, when Autumn came around, I pushed my own personal life completely aside. Every time I thought of Logan, I quickly concentrated on something else.

One day, Ali game into my office. I was staring off into space and did not notice when she entered.

“Okay, what’s been up with you?” she asked causing me to jump.

“What do you mean?” I answered.

“You’ve been distracted for months now,” Ali said walking up to my desk. She sat on the edge and leaning on one hand while the other was placed on her hip.

“I have not been distracted. I have been busy,” I said frowning up at her.

“Busy my ass. Look, Storm I think I know exactly why you’re distracted and so does Betsy.”

“Betsy too?”

I raised a brow.

“Well, everyone kinda volunteered me to come in her to speak with you.”

“Everyone? Who else believes they know the reason why I have been ‘distracted’?” I asked raising a hand to my friend.

“Hank, Marie, Kitty, Sean, Pete…”

I signaled for her to stop.

“Alright, I get it. Everyone knows.”

“And Hank has hinted that it has something to with a former X-Man by the name of Logan.”

I frowned. Hank always did have a big mouth.

“So it is that Logan guy?” Ali said with a bright smile. “What happened between you two?”

I rolled my eyes as I stood. I silently and neatly placed the paperwork I was reading into a folder and calmly walked to the filing cabinet.

“Oh my God,” Dazzler exclaimed. “You didn’t?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked sharply. I opened a drawer and placed the file in its slot.

“You know,” Ali said hoping off my desk and hurrying over to me. “You slept with him, didn’t you? Now that’s the Ro I use to know.”

She grabbed my shoulders and embraced me.

“It’s not exactly something I’m proud off,” I said not returning the hug.

“So you admit it.”

 

I moved away from her.

“Why deny it?” I shrugged as I began to close the heavy curtains. “I was a mistake.”

Ali frowned at me. She placed her hands on her hips.

“A mistake that has you constantly worrying about a man who has been gone for a year,” she said. “Tell the truth, we’re all worried about you.”

I sighed as I closed the curtain. The room was as dark as night.

“Okay,” I said giving up. “I am in love with him.”

Ali’s jaw dropped.

“You mean in love love like you were with Piedro?” she asked.

I chuckled. Quicksilver, Magneto’s son, and a brief student was my boyfriend for years. We parted when his views heavily reflected his father’s.

“I guess. But he’s gone now. Who knows when he will return or if he is going to.”

“That’s what I love about you,” Ali said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She guided me to my door. “You’re so strong.”

I smiled and opened my office door. Outside, stood Betsy, Marie, and Kitty. They looked around, pretending that they had not been listening in.

I laughed at them.

“Alright ladies, what is on your minds?” I asked with a chuckle.

“We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the club with us tonight?” Marie asked in her southern drawl. “Ya know, just for fun.”

“Fun,” Betsy chuckled. She had a soft British accent. “We are planning on you finding a man.”

Alison laughed.

“Yeah, you need to get laid,” she said.

Kitty smiled briefly at me before looking down at her shuffling feet.

I turned to shut and lock my office door. When that was done, I turned to my friends.

“I will go,” I said with a sly smile. “But I will not promise you I will be looking for a man. I have a reputation to uphold. I cannot sleep with every man who may want me. I am a headmistress of this school and I have to set a good example.”

“Who said anything about every man? All you need is one,” Ali said with a wicked smile.

“And what’s with this ‘may want me’? Ororo you are an attractive woman. Any man will want you. Especially, when we’re finished with you.” Betsy said.

“Finished with me?” I asked with a squeak. “What do you have planned?”

“A makeover,” Kitty said with a bright smile. She finally took her eyes off the ground.

“Makeover?”

“Yeah,” Marie said turning me towards the stairs. “We have a look planned out.”

Ali hooked her arm to my right arm and Betsy hooked her arm to my left. They guided me up the stairs. Marie still pushed my back and Kitty took the lead as we all headed to my loft. I knew that there was no point in arguing.  
END OF CH. 3


	5. Chapter Four: Another Sad Love Song

Chapter Four: Another Sad, Love Song  
And it’s all because of you - Toni Braxton  
After making sure Yukio made it safely to the airport, I took off towards New York. Scott’s bike still ran as smoothly as it always had. With little maintenance, I had worked on it a little before deciding to return to Westchester, it did not give me any trouble.

I stopped from time to time to do a little boxing, cage matches and more. I needed the money.

I frequented bars here and there. Not really bothering to stay anywhere for a long time. All I wanted was to get to my other home, back to Storm.

Women constantly tried to get me into their beds even going as far as making their boyfriends or husbands jealous in the process of making fools of themselves. I didn’t give them the time of day. I had only one woman on my mind.

When I finally reached Westchester the weather had already turned to a chill, an early sign toward a long winter. It was dark when I made it to Chuck’s school. I entered it’s secured gates shocked that my code still worked.

I entered the garage and parked Scott’s bike in its empty spot. I gathered my bag and walked into the mansion and took a deep breath and inhaled all of the scents. I could smell old and new students and even new teachers on the air. Everything seemed in order. I walked towards the stairs to see if my old room was still available but stopped when I took another breath.

Perfume hung heavily in the air. Five different women from the smell of it. One was honeysuckle, Marie’s scent, the next was Kitty’s, melon scent, then there was Storm’s sandalwood and vanilla, then there was a woman I did not recognize, wildflowers, and the last was another woman I did not know, orchids. They were approaching the heavy front doors. I ducked around a corner to observe.

“I still think you should have taken that guy up on his offer Ro,” said a blonde. She was the wildflowers.

“Alison,” Storm scolded. “I am not going to sleep with a stranger.”

She laughed a bit at the end. I knew she had been drinking. I could smell the fruity alcoholic drinks as each woman spoke.

“Good idea,” Kitty, Sprite, said completely sober. “It’s wrong to sleep around like that.”

“Okay Miss Moral’s,” the blonde said with her hands on her hips. “You don’t have to keep buzzing in our ears.”

“Yeah,” came Marie’s voice. I noticed she was no longer trying to drop her southern accent. “We get it. Ya don’t have to keep repeatin’ yourself.”

She held a black haired woman to her side. Orchid had obviously drunk the most and couldn’t walk on her own.

“Maybe, you’ll find a man,” Orchid said with a heavily slurred British accent.

“For your information, I already have a man,” Sprite said firmly.

“Yeah and for once he’s not mine,” Marie said and I smiled.

“Hey, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry,” Sprite frowned.

“Trust me girly, you’ll never stop saying you’re sorry,” Ali said.

From the shadows, I watched all five women come completely into the parlor. They were all stunning in their own way.

Wildflowers had on a little black dress that showed off her thin but curvy body. Sprite wore some hugging jeans and a purple tank. Marie wore some low jeans and a form-fitting green shirt. Orchid wore a leather skirt and a black shirt that showed most of her torso. But it was Storm I focused own completely. She had on a black mini skirt and white top that tied around her neck and back, and her heels were black sandal like things that laced up her calves. Her hair had grown to sweep her shoulders and she wore little makeup.

“Alright, Miss Braddock,” Marie said. “It’s time for ya to go to your room and to bed.”

“But Mummy, I’m not sleepy,” Orchid protested with a childish whine.

“Well, I am,” Marie said with a smile and headed towards the stairs and my hiding spot.

Storm had turned to shut and lock the door when she noticed I had left the door leading to the garage open. She frowned and walked towards it. The other women didn’t notice, they were all headed towards the stairs.

Storm gasped and I knew she saw Scott’s bike in its rightful place.

“Logan,” she said in a sharp whisper.

Sprite heard her and turned to her in concern.

“What,” she asked.

“Scott’s bike is in the garage,” she said and Marie stopped.

She passed Orchid to Wildflowers and rushed to Storm’s side.

“He’s back,” she said with a gasp of her own.

“Who,” Orchid slurred.

“Ro’s one night stand,” Wildflowers answered.

“But Rory didn’t bring anyone back.” Orchid was obviously confused.

“I’ll go check his room,” Sprite said running to the stairs but stopped and screamed when she saw my silhouette.

“You better stop that screaming before you wake the whole house,” I told her coming into the light.

Sprite stopped screaming but her mouth continued to hang open. The other women turned to me.

Orchid squinted at me. She looked like she was trying to figure out if I was real or not. Marie frowned, obviously angry at me for my not sending her any messages during the year. Wildflowers stared at me with approval. Storm straightened to stand at her full height. She calmly pulled the door to.

“Ladies, please continue to your rooms,” she said without turning to them. Instead, she turned to me and stared straight into my eyes.

They all walked past me. Marie stopped to glare at me.

“We’ll talk later,” she demanded and followed the other three upstairs.

Storm approached me and crossed her arms causing her breast to push up nicely.

“What are you doing here?” she asked coldly.

“I thought it was time to come back,” I answered crossing my arms over my own chest.

“After a year,” Strom said glaring at me.

“I had a lot to do,” I said firmly.

“Like what? Grieving Jean?”

“Fuck you.”

Wrong move on my part. Storm’s eyes turned white, a warning that I would soon become a lightning rod.

“Excuse me,” she said sharply. “You come back from Goddess knows where and you insult me.”

I did not back down.

“Look, can I stay or not?”

“I will never turn away a mutant,” she said and walked past me to the stairs. Halfway up, she paused and turned to me. Her eyes turned blue, her natural color. She wore brown contacts, an aesthetic choice she made long before she met me.

“Your room is still available if you want it,” she said without emotion. She walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I glared up at here. She was being an Ice Queen. I could tell that it would be a while, if ever, that I would get to be in her bed again.  
END OF CH. 4


	6. Chapter Five: Miss Independent

Chapter Five: Miss Independent  
Miss Unafraid, Miss Out-Of-My-Way - Kelly Clarkson  
The morning after Logan’s return I walked down from my loft with my head held high. I walked the familiar path to my office with only one thought, work. I must focus on my work and ignore the Wolverine.

I figured if I were to lock myself in my office and only come out for classes, that I could avoid Logan for the entire day.

I believed I had successfully pulled off my plan when I turned a corner and saw the Wolverine leaning against my office door.

Apparently, he did not share my idea of avoiding each other.

“Didn’t see you at breakfast,” he said pushing away from my door and moving so I could unlock it.

I did not acknowledge him as I entered the room.

“What are you planning to do? Starve yourself while I’m here.”

I opened my curtains.

“I have already had my breakfast,” I said without turning to him.

“Bullshit,” Logan said sharply as he firmly shut my door to give us privacy. “I was up all night. I would have heard you.”

I rolled my eyes as I opened my file cabinet and removed the folder containing the paperwork I did not finish the day before.

“Many things have changed since you left,” I said as I sat at my desk. “That includes my loft. I have converted my room into a full apartment.”

Logan walked over to stand in front of my desk. I heard him shift through his pockets. He then lit a cigar.

I glared up at him.

“Put that out,” I ordered between clenched teeth.

He raised a brow at me.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” he said with his blasted cigar between his teeth.

 

“Fry your ass.”

He chuckled.

“So, you can swear,” he said before taking a puff and blowing smoke into the air.

I slammed down my papers and stood.

“Wolverine, I am warning you.”

I allowed my eyes to turn white.

Logan ignored me. He turned his back to me and leaned his 300-pound frame on my desk.

I walked around my desk and grabbed his cigar from his mouth. He stared down at me as he watched me use my powers to make a small rain cloud above the tip and extinguished its embers.

He chuckled again. It was a game. He was trying to get a response from me.

“Damn you,” I said.

“No, damn you,” Logan said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to him.

My hand holding his cigar trapped between us as we glared into each other’s eyes.

“Let go of me,” I ordered.

“No,” Logan said simply and then he kissed me.

Forgetting myself, I responded. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered to dance around mine. I had forgotten how intoxicating his kisses could be.

My free hand reached to grab his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. His hands moved from my shoulders down to my waist.

I moaned as Logan moved us so that I sat on the hard surface of my desk. I parted my legs so he could move between them.

We were so wrapped up in our kiss that we did not notice Kitty entering my office.

“Oh my,” she gasped. “I had to discuss a change in the science curriculum but I can come back.”

“No,” I gasped, I was out of breath. “We can discuss it now.”

I pushed Logan away from me. He moved and I stood, straightening my skirt that had bunched up my thighs.

“If you would excuse us, Logan,” I said gesturing for him to exit.

“We’ll finish this later,” he said walking towards my door.

“I think not,” I said

“We’ll see,” he said with a wolfish grin as he unlocked my door and left.

Kitty was blushing deeply.

“It is all right,” I told her. “Come, sit and let us discuss the changes to your curriculum.”

From that moment, people were in and out of my office and Logan did not return. I assumed he had busied himself down in the Danger Room because I did not see him until much later.

I had asked Kitty to announce that we were to have a meeting downstairs and to tell the other X-Men to meet down in the conference room after the last class let out. My plan was to introduce Logan to Alison, Forge, Sean, and Betsy. I hoped that everything would go smoothly.  
END OF CH. 5


	7. Chapter Seven: Mercy

Chapter Six: Mercy  
It’s like your blood runs through me … and I can’t get you out my veins - JC Chasez  
After Storm and I were interrupted in her office, I made my way down to the Danger Room. I passed simulation after simulation and was in the middle of fighting Sabertooth when the program shut down.

Alert, I turned around the room, searching for the cause of the disturbance. My senses were at full attention. My claws extended to dig into anyone who approached.

“Wolverine,” Storm’s stern voice came over the PA system. “Your presence is wanted in the conference room. Please calm yourself and show before entering.”

I retracted my claws and calmed. I raised a brow in question and pride. Question, because I wanted to know what she had wanted from me. She didn’t even want to talk to me this morning. And pride, because the woman was smart. She knew I would be wound up after a long work out and knew not to approach me directly.

I chuckled as I walked out of the Danger Room. I knew there was a reason I wanted. She was everything my mate should be. Beautiful, strong, intelligent, and a hell of a lover.

I walked into the locker room and changed out of my uniform. I entered a shower stall in the men’s part of the locker room with Storm on my mind. No perverted thoughts, well maybe a few. I was remembering why I decided to confront her.

After last night, I decided to put my pride aside and make Storm want me again. She was the type of woman a man should never let go and I cursed myself for leaving her in the first place.

I had every intention of seducing Storm. Words alone would not convince her to be my girl, I had to show her that I wanted her. I had to show her that Jean no longer claimed me.

Stepping from the shower, I quickly showered and dressed. I walked to the conference room and noticed the scent of a group of people.

I could smell Orchid, Wildflowers, Storm, Blue (Henry “Hank“ McCoy, Beast), Sprite, Popsicle (Robert “Bobby“ Drake aka Ice-Man), Tin Man (Piotr “Pete“ Rasputin, Colossus), and two other males I did not recognize. One smell of the desert and mechanical grease and the other smelled of clovers, Old Spice, and grape lollipops.

I entered the room.

“What’s goin’ on?” I asked taking my old seat.

“I wanted to introduce you to the X-Men,” Storm said as she stood at the head of the table.

“Wolverine I would like you to meet, Elizabeth Braddock, Psylocke.”

Orchid stood and bowed politely.

“Hullo,” she greeted. “Please call me Betsy.”

She was more regal now that she was sober.

She sat back down.

“Alison Blaire, Dazzler.”

Wildflowers licked her lips.

“Hi,” she said with a glint in her eye and a flirtatious smile on her ruby lips. “I’m Ali.”

Storm rolled her eyes.

“Sean Cassidy aka Banshee.”

“Pleasure,” Clovers and Old Spice said with an Irish brogue as he removed the candy from his mouth for a second.

He had red hair that was in a buzz cut. He looked to be a few years younger than Blue.

“And Forge.”

Desert nodded and stared at me. I could tell he was sizing me up. His tense body just screamed alpha male. He was a dick just like Scooter.

His hair was long and tied back. He tapped his hand on the metal table causing a metal on a metal ring. His arm was obviously artificial.

“What no last name,” I joked.

He glared at me.

“You the new leader?” I asked.

“No,” Storm said and Forge turned to her in confusion. “I mean, he was. I want you to lead the X-Men. You have the experience.”

I raised a questioning brow at her.

“Old Chuck would have never made me leader,” I said honestly.

I was too much of a loose cannon, too much of a lone wolf to lead. I knew this.

“No he would not, but Charles is not here. I do not want a pissing contest like you did with Scott.”

She turned to Forge.

“Forge, do not argue this. You will not win,” Storm insisted.

She turned her attention to everyone.

“I will not tolerate dysfunction in this team. We work as a unit. You will work out to Logan’s regulations.”

I smiled mischievously over at Forge who shot me a look of deep hatred.

“Does that include you too, Darlin’?” I asked Storm with a seductive smile.

“When I am not busy with my other duties,” she answered. “You are all dismissed.”

Forge rose from his seat first. His eyes didn’t lose focus on me until he passed me.

“Nice meeting you,” Banshee said before leaving.

“Welcome back,” Popsicle said with a warm smile.

“Likewise,” Colossus said as he stood. He held out his hand for Sprite to take.

So, the two of them were together now.

“Yeah,” Sprite said as they left.

“It is good to see you old friend,” Blue said with a smile.

He stood and approached me. He was going to offer his hand to shake but remembered our first meeting, nodded and exited the room.

Storm was the next to leave. She didn’t acknowledge me at all as she gestured for Orchid to follow her.

I smiled and turned to watch her leave. Damn, that skirt looked good on her. It clung perfectly to her shapely ass.

“You are so obvious,” Dazzler said. She hadn’t moved to leave the room.

“Who said I was hidin’ anything?” I said.

I turned my attention to her.

She smiled at me.

“What do you want with my girl?” she asked.

I stared at her. She still had a smile on her face, but she was being serious.

“How do you know, Storm?” I asked.

“We’re old friends from our time at the school,” Wildflowers answered. “Now answer my question.”

I knew I wasn’t going to get any more information out of here unless I told her.

“I’m going to make her mine. My mate, my wife.”

This seemed to startle Dazzler. Her blue eyes widened in shock.

“Really, all of this from a one night stand?”

I frowned.

“It’s more than that,” I said sharply and stood to leave. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Dazzler stood and I learned why her name fit her so well. She began to sing.

I frowned as she raised her hand and light began to form in it.

“You better not hurt my girl again,” she said firmly. “You will let her decide whether or not she wants to be your ‘mate’ or not. Or I will blind you for life”

It was a promise.

She allowed the light to fizzle and die before stalking out of the room.

I chuckled. She had no idea about my own abilities.

She was a spitfire and I was going to have to put her through a work out regime that would drive her mad.  
END OF CH.6


	8. Chapter Seven: Infatuation

Part Two: Through the Rain  
Keep pressing on steadfastly - Mariah Carey

Chapter Seven: Infatuation  
Intrigues me with every move ‘til I’m breathless, I’m helpless, can’t keep my cool - Christina Aguilera  
“So,” Betsy began slowly when we were alone and far enough from the room so that at least Ali could not hear us.

“So, what?” I asked knowing that she was about to ask me about Logan and I prayed to the Heavens above that he was not listening.

“That’s the one night stand that Ali told us about?”

I rolled my eyes as we walked towards the stairs that lead out of X-Men headquarters. I really did not like to ride in elevators, even alone. They were too cramped and even though an elevator was faster than taking the stairs, I preferred the stairs. They were still cramped but Charles had expanded them and used some visual tricks to make them seem more spacious.

“What about him?” I asked briskly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Betsy said with a wicked smile. “I see why you are so hung up on him?”

“I am not hung up on him.”

“Then why did you keep turning down Forge?”

We paused so I punched in my code to access the secret door panel that hid the stairway.

“I am not the dating type of woman. Besides, I had other things on my mind, like running a school.”

Betsy stared at me. I could tell she did not believe me.

“Ororo, I know you and I know that you are in love with that man,” she said as we entered the stairway and the panel closed behind us.

“Why are you afraid to admit that you still have feelings for the Wolverine?” Betsy asked.

I sighed deeply.

“You were not here when Scott and I first brought him to the mansion. Logan was so wrapped up in Jean that he did not even notice me. He loved her. He chased after her like a dog in heat. I was only a teammate to him, nothing more.” I said.

Betsy remained silent while I paused to open the next panel that leads to the ground floor of the school. We walked to my office where we closed the door for privacy. I walked to my desk and leaned against it.

“It was not until after Alkali Lake that Logan noticed me and even then, it was just as a friend. It took Jean’s true death for him to sleep with me,” I sighed sadly. “I believe he only wanted me because I was there and he thought of Marie as a little sister and not a lover.”

Betsy swallowed a lump in her throat and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“So, you fell for him hard?”

“Like a fool,” I answered with a sad smile. “Now that he is back, he wants to start where we left off.”

“That’s a good thing,” Betsy said with optimism.

“I am not sure if I could trust him to truly love me.”

“All you can do is give him a chance.”

“I am unsure if I even want to give him that.”

Betsy sighed and joined me to lean on my desk. We remained silent for a moment.

“Maybe you need to find someone else,” she said and I stared at her as if she had lost her mind. “Hear me out. It may help you get over him. You know, get him out of your system. Forge is still interested in you.”

I rolled my eyes as I pushed off my desk.

“I would date Hank before I date Forge,” I said.

Betsy laughed.

“Wasn’t it you who had a crush on our dear Beast when we were teenagers,” she said.

I laughed too.

“To be honest, I forgot all about that.”

We laughed harder.

“But I am serious,” she said once we calmed down. “You really need a new love interest at least a friend with benefits and I know a couple of men who would love to fill the position.”

“I will think about it,” I said.

At first, I thought it was to appease her but later that day, I gave her suggestion some serious thought. I wanted to get over Logan just as much as I wanted him. I was a woman complete torn. My heart and body desired the Wolverine, while my mind fought against even being near the man. I wanted to continue to push him away, but the kiss we shared earlier told me that it would not be so easy. A new man might be the best way to get Logan to leave me alone, but it might also cause him to become more determined. After all, knowing Jean was with Scott never stopped him from wanting her. If he truly was in love with me, seeing me with another man might not force him to stop his pursuit of me either.  
END OF CH. 7


	9. Chapter Eight: Again

Chapter Eight: Again  
I come from a place that hurts ~ Janet Jackson  
It was late, near midnight and I was still in my office. I still had a pile of paperwork to complete and my mind couldn’t focus. My mind was completely on Logan. The man had swept out of my life and then back in like it was an everyday occurrence. It wasn’t fair.

 

I had started to move on with my life. I was starting to fall out of love with him, but now I felt as if Logan was pulling me right back to the moment he left.

 

I remembered waking up, alone and abandoned. I remembered the tears that fell from my eyes as I held my pillow close to my body. I remembered how vulnerable I felt that night and how empty I felt the days after.

 

The pain was not a pleasant memory and all I wanted to do was push it aside. I hated feeling weak.

 

It was hard seeing Logan again and all the feelings I had tried so hard to push back returned. I was again fighting the love that I had felt. I couldn’t fall in love with Logan again. I couldn’t allow myself to be hurt like that again.

 

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my shoulder. I was so tense between the Wolverine and my work, I was absolutely stressed.

 

I heard a soft knock on my door.

 

“Enter,” I called and Dazzler walked in.

 

“You need to get some sleep,” she said as she sat in the chair in front of my desk.

 

“Alison,” I groaned.

 

“Don’t Alison me. I know you. You’re fretting and overthinking.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“You are and I get it. Your world has just been turned on its head.”

 

I went to say something and Alison cut me off.

 

“It has. Suddenly this guy you’ve been in love with shows up out of the blue and you don’t know what to do.”

 

I set my elbows on my desk and rested my head in my hands. I groaned and shook my head.

 

“I do not know what to do,” I said pitifully. “What can I do? What should I do?”

 

“Let it play out. See what happens. Either you end up with the Wolverine or you don’t.”

 

Alison shrugged.

 

“I am not sure if I want to be with Logan anymore,” I said. “When he left, I was so hurt. I do not want to feel that way again.”

 

“But you do.”

 

I sighed. Alison knew me so well.

 

“I do and I hate it.”

 

“You wished he had stayed away?”

 

“Yes, no,” I said raising my head. “I do not know.”

 

Alison said nothing else to me. She just stared at me with a look of pity and sympathy.

 

The next day, I was exhausted. Between my emotions and lack of sleep, I was just out of it and was in a terrible mood all day. All my students and all my staff knew to give me a wide berth. All but Logan who seemed to love to walk into the danger zone no matter what the situation was.

 

He did not care that I left a note outside my office door stating that I was not to be disturbed he just rushed right in.

 

“What is it, Logan,” I asked with an edge to my voice.

 

“I just wanted to see why the sky is so cloudy today.”

 

I looked out my window. Indeed, the weather projected my mood.

 

“I just had a rough night,” I answered. “Is that all?”

 

“No,” Logan said harshly.

 

I looked up at him.

 

“Well,” I said sternly.

 

“You’re not telling me, why you’re upset.”

 

“I have just told you. I had a rough night.”

 

“Not an answer.”

 

“It is, now get out,” I said.

 

Logan just stood, his arms crossed.

 

Feeling irritated, I rolled my eyes.

 

“I know you can hear better than anyone, Logan, so I knew you heard me. Now do what I asked.”

 

“You didn’t ask, you demanded and I want more of an answer than a rough night.”

 

“That is the only answer you are receiving. So go.”

 

Logan let out a harsh growl before he stormed out of my office, slamming the door.

 

I sighed and sat back in my chair. I added his temper to one of the reasons why we should not be together.

 

The list was fairly short. His love for Jean, his bullheadedness, his overly alpha male attitude, his tendency to run away, and now his temper. All good reasons to not be with Logan. But my heart did not care about some made up list. It wanted to be with him no matter what. 

 

It was my head and not my heart that I wanted to follow after Logan’s current display.

 

I had to push aside my feelings. It was my decision that I needed to continue to move on. I could not allow my heart to rule my head or I would be hurt again.  
END OF CH. 8


	10. Chapter Nine: Smile

AN: About the one-year thing; Logan has only been gone a year in this story, because, even though I had seen The Wolverine before I began writing, I did not see the ending scene that said he was away for two years until last week. BTW, I’m not changing it, mainly because; I am going by my outline that I had written years ago, like before X-Men Origins: Wolverine.

Chapter Nine: Smile  
Smile, though your heart is hurting, smile even though it’s breaking

After an eventful day and a fulfilling dinner, I walked up to my loft. Without turning on my light, I slipped off my shoes; my feet were aching from walking in heels all day. I then reached under my skirt to pull my stockings off. I tossed the silky material to the side and plopped down in my easy chair. I pulled its lever and reclined with my feet up. I closed my eyes with a heavy sigh as I relaxed.

“Didn’t know you were a Lay-Z-Boy kinda woman,” Logan’s gruff voice said above me.

I gasped and jumped and opened my eyes to see the Wolverine staring back at me. I sat up and glared at him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked sharply.

I was going to stand when Logan placed his rough hands on my shoulders and began a relaxing massage.

“Relax, Darlin,” he said. “I’m only here to talk.”

I wanted to yell at him. He had invaded my privacy, the one place I could feel free from my responsibilities.

“So, have you always had a whole apartment to yourself?’ He asked.

“No,” I answered. “My loft was just converted into a whole apartment.”

I relaxed in my chair. I really did not want to remain on guard at the moment. I was just so tired.

We remained silent for a moment. Logan continued to massage my shoulders and neck until he felt all of my tension ease away. He then moved to my side and lifted me from my chair and placed me on my sofa.

“Logan, what are you doing?” I asked with a frown.

He said nothing and it only made me even more curious.

“Logan?”

“Sh… Darlin,” he said softly.

He placed my right foot in his lap and began to massage it.

I sighed in relief. I never knew that the Wolverine could be so gentle.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said once he set my right foot down and moved his attention to my left foot.

“About?” I asked cautiously as I sat up on my elbows.

“Us.”

I laughed in my disbelief.

“There is no us,” I said calmly.

“I doubt you’ve fallin’ outta love with me in one year.”

“Really, Logan, how a can you be so cocky?”

Logan gave me a smirk that told me that he was indeed feeling cocky.

“Trust me, I know,” he said.

He then moved my left foot to the floor. He hooked his left hand under my right knee and moved it enough to fit between my legs, forcing me to recline onto my back once more. He balanced himself on his forearms, keeping his dense weight off of me.

“How do you know?” I asked too tired to protest the position he had manipulated me into.

“I know because you wouldn’t be trying so hard to avoid me if you still didn’t feel something for me.”

I raised a brow and he answered by doing the same.

We did not say anything for a moment.

“You came here to talk, so talk,” I demanded.

“Like I said, I want to talk about us,” Logan said as he buried a hand in my hair.

“There is no us,” I insisted.

Logan chuckled as he gently placed his forehead on mine.

“Logan, what are you doing?”

“I’m talking.”

“Well, most people do not talk like this.”

“We’re not most people,” he said.

It was my turn to chuckle.

“What do you want?” I asked him.

“You.”

I stare up at him in disbelief.

“Logan, you cannot return after a year of absence and expect me to be waiting.”

“I told you I loved you,” he argued.

“While you were still in love with Jean?”

Logan growled and stood.

“I’m over Jean,” he said rubbing his hand through his hair.

“And it took you a year?” I asked harshly, sitting up.

Logan began to pace.

“I’m trying to start something here,” he groaned in frustration.

“Well, I’m trying to finish it.”

Logan turned to me.

“Why?” he asked with a growl. “You’ve missed me. I know you have.”

I frown up at him. I did not deny his accusation. I shifted in my seat.

“Look, Logan,” I said standing. “I believe you have said all that you need to say. I will take it into consideration.”

“Dammit, Storm, I came back for you. I want to start where we left off.”

“You mean me in your bed?”

I stood and faced him.

“I want more than that.”

I noticed he could not say what he really wanted to say.

“If it was me you really wanted, then you should not have left.”

Logan groaned and walked away from me.

“You have just returned. It has only been two days. You cannot expect me to me to leap into your arms like I have been pining for you all year, because I will not and I have not,” I said sharply. “There is no us and I am unsure if there ever will be. We had one night together and that was it. Now, leave.”

Logan growled at me for a moment, daring me to back down. All I did was square my shoulders and stare him deep into his eyes.

“Fine,” he said harshly before he closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. He was calming himself. He stepped up to me, his body only an inch away from my own.

“I’ll give you time,” he said. “There will be an us and trust me, Darlin, that one night was only one of many.”

“You think so,” I said with a raised brow.

“I know so.”

He then leaned down to place a brief kiss on my lips before he left my room.

END OF CH. 9


	11. Chapter Ten: Fantasy

Chapter Ten: Fantasy  
Images of rapture creep into me slowly ~Mariah Cary

 

I growled as I stomped off to my room. Storm was unbelievable. All she had to do accept me and what we could be together. I wasn’t exactly sure about what we could be together.

I slammed the door to my room and fell heavily onto my bed. It sunk deep under the weight of my metal skeleton. I tucked my hands behind my head.

I closed my eyes and allowed my temper to wash over me. Storm was testing my patience and by the smell of the ozone, she wasn’t too happy with me either.

It wasn’t long before I imagined myself in her loft again. We were at the end of our conversation. Only this time it ended differently.

“Dammit, Storm, I came back for you. I want to start where we left off.”

“You mean me in your bed?”

I stood and faced me.

“I want more than that.”

I could not say what I really wanted to say.

“If it was me you really wanted, then you should not have left.” She argued.

I groaned and walked away from her.

“You have just returned. It has only been two days. You cannot expect me to me to leap into your arms like I have been pining for you all year, because I will not and I have not,” she said sharply. “There is no us and I am unsure if there ever will be. We had one night together and that was it. Now, leave.”

I growled at her for a moment, daring her to back down. All she did was square her shoulders and stare me deep into my eyes.

“Fine,” I said harshly before I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh. I was calming myself. I stepped up to her, my body only an inch away from her own.

“I’ll give you time,” I said. “There will be an us and trust me, Darlin, that one night was only one of many.”

“You think so,” she said with a raised brow.

“I know so.”

I then leaned down to place a brief kiss on her lips. I pulled away and stared down into her eyes. I then cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep lustful kiss. It took her a moment before she gave into the kiss and returned it.

Keeping my hand at the back of her neck, I slid my other hand to the small of her back. With a sharp tug, our bodies were pressed flushed together. Her body was as soft as I remembered it.

Ro locked her arms around my neck and I took the opportunity to grab her ass. I lift her up and she wrapped her shapely legs around my waist. I walked us over to her bed and laid her down on its cushy surface. I removed my hands from her ass to her smooth thighs.

When her chest started to constrict as she fought for air to breathe, I moved my lips down to her bitable neck. I decided to take a nibble. My actions caused her to grind her hips into mine and a throbbed eager to remove our clothing and do what I’ve been dying to do since I returned to the mansion.

I leaned back to stare into Storm’s sultry eyes and moved away to unzip her skirt and pull it, along with her panties and stockings, down her legs.

I groaned in sexual frustration. It was bad enough that the actual woman was fighting me but even the fantasy of her was against me.

I rose off my bed and nearly ripped my clothes off my body. I decided to take a quick shower before trying to get some sleep.

When I finally relaxed enough to sleep, my mind began to betray me again, and this time I had no control over what was happening.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Temptation

Chapter Eleven: Temptation  
Your body’s calling, the temptation is killing me  
I woke early the morning after I had kicked Logan out of my loft. I groaned. I was exhausted. I hardly got any sleep. I was too stressed over Logan’s determination to get any real sleep.

I looked at my clock. It was just after 5 am.

I did not want to be awake yet but she had a busy day ahead of her. More paperwork, and (I groaned) training with Logan. She was supposed to be outside by 5:30. It was a good thing that it was a Saturday and there were no classes. I was pretty sure I would not be able to make it through the day if there were.

I rose from my bed and stretched before going to my chest of drawers to retrieve some fitness clothes. A black sports bra, white, crop tank top, and some very short fitness shorts. I put on my outfit before pulling on a pair of thick socks. Last my sneakers.

I decided to do some warmup stretches before racing down to the kitchen to grab my water bottle.

I met Logan and the rest of the team outside the front door. Everyone looked barely awake. Everyone except for Logan, who was wide awake.

He was already giving the others a run through of what he expected from them. What I could gather, we were expected to run 3 miles today. I was not surprised that Logan was placing high standards on our first day.

He had paused in his instructions when he saw me. He gave me an appreciating look before he continued.

I shuffled my feet nervously. It was obvious that he was still going to continue to pursue me. A fact I was made even more aware of during our run. Logan was running alongside us and had caught up to me.

“You’re good at this,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” I said in a cold huffy voice.

“You look too,” he said.

I glanced at him from the side of my eye and said nothing. I picked up my pace as I continued to run the other half of our work out. I heard Logan chuckle behind me.

Later, after an hour in the Danger Room, I was preparing for a shower. I was in the locker room. My uniform was discarded and I was only in my pair of tiny, white panties.

“You look good,” I heard Logan say from behind me.

I kept my back to him. I did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my bare breasts.

“What are you doing here?” I asked sharply, grabbing my towel from my locker.

“Looking for you,” He said.

“You could have waited until I was finished.”

“Didn’t want to. Besides it’s not like I haven’t seen you before.”

I could feel his cocky smile.

I groaned and turned, holding my towel to my chest.

“I’m going to shower,” I say walking towards the showers.

“I could join you.”

“In your dreams,” I said.

The next day passed with little note. All X-Men were sore from training the day before and Logan was allowing us a day’s break before we began our training. Tomorrow we would have to wake up at 4 am to begin our training before classes began.

I was in my office catching up on some paperwork. I was halfway done and was pleased with my progress when my door burst open. I knew it was Logan. He was the only one who didn’t knock.

“How can I help you today, Logan,” I asked without looking up from my work.

“A date,” he said plainly.

“With whom?” I asked knowing the answer.

“With you.”

I chuckled as I looked up from my papers.

“Not going to happen,” I said straightening some items on my desk.

“Bull,” Logan said.

I calmly stood from my desk and walked around it.

“Get this through your thick skull,” I said between clench teeth as I approached him. “I am no longer interested in you. I do not want to sleep with you, I do not want to date you, and by the Goddess, I do not want to be with you.”

“You’re lyin’,” Logan said gruffly and I was, but I was not going to back down.

I squared my shoulders and stared the Wolverine in the eye.

“Now, leave me alone.”

Logan stared at me with hard eyes. I could tell he was thinking about what I just said and weighing his options.

“You’re not gonna win,” he said finally.

He did not step away from me.

“We will be together,” he said with determination.

I gulped but said nothing. My body and my heart were screaming at me. They wanted Logan so badly, but again my head fought back just as fiercely.

Logan licked his lips and stepped closer to me. He took my head in his hands and kissed me.

I did not fight him. I melted into the kiss. It was a kiss of love. I could feel it.

I barely felt Logan step back and did not realize he left my office until I heard the soft click of the door shutting.

I stared at the door in shock.

What just happened?  
END OF CH. 11


	13. Chapter Twelve: All or Nothing

Chapter Twelve: All or Nothing  
I want it all or nothing at all

I smiled to myself as I laid in my bed. I threw Storm for a loop today. I was winning. She wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. All I need to do was push her a little further.

I allowed a couple of days to pass before I approached Storm again. I wanted to give her time to think but not too much time. She was smart and would recover quickly from the shock of the kiss.

I was beginning to see a pattern. Every time I made a move, her defenses would go down and when I allowed her to think about the encounter too much, she would build her walls back up and I would have to start again. This time, I wasn’t going to allow that to happen. This time I was going to make a move. A final move. Because, even though, I knew I could wait her out, she didn’t know that and I knew that if I said I was leaving for good, she would do something about it. I knew she didn’t want me to leave. Not again and definitely not for good.

Storm was just as drawn to me as I was to her. We were meant to be together.

Today, I decided to be around her but not really be around her. I followed her around the school. Whatever hall she was in, I was in. When she was in the kitchen, I was in the kitchen. I was just near her.

At night, I entered her office, just as I did the time I kissed her. She was at her desk and stiffened when I barged in.

“I know what you are trying to do, Logan,” she said. “And it is not working.”

I smiled cockily. Not that she could see my smile. She hadn’t looked up from the paper she was grading.

“What am I trying to do?” I asked.

“You’re trying to surround me, suffocate me, make sure you’re always around,” she said knowingly.

“Yup,” I said as I pulled up the chair across from her desk. I sat in it. “But it’s working.”

“No, it is not,” Storm insisted.

I grinned, allowing her this point of the argument. Though I knew she was wrong.

“Fine, but you will go out with me,” I said firmly.

“I have already said no, Logan,” she said with a heavy sigh. “Multiple times.”

I chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you insisting that we are going to be together.”

“Because I am taking away your choice,” I thought.

“Because if you don’t, I’m gone,” I said.

Ro let out a small laugh before she looked up at my now serious face.

“You just got back,” she said.

“For you,” I said.

“There must be another reason.”

“Nope.”

The small smile that came with her little laugh disappeared.

 

I stood up and placed my palms flat on her desk and stared Storm directly in her eyes.

 

“You either be with me or I’m out the door,” I said.

I could see her gulp, heard it too. She was stiff as a board. Her eyes staring blankly at me. She looked scared.

“I’m not coming back,” I answered the question I knew she wanted to ask. “I mean it.”

I sensed the shiver that ran down her spine.

“I’m giving you three days to think about it,” I said in a serious tone.

She nodded numbly.

“I’m glad you understand,” I said and marched out the door.

END OF CH. 12


	14. Chapter Thirteen: I Still...

Part Three: In A Rainbow  
I’m in a Rainbow – Amy Jo Johnson  
Chapter Thirteen: I Still…  
No Matter how I fight it, just can’t hide it, I can’t let you go- Backstreet Boys  
Three days. Logan wanted my final answer in three days. Though I had given him the answer no over and over, he still gave me another chance and I was actually considering not letting him go.

I was laying on my back in bed. For another night, I could not sleep and again it was all Logan’s fault. Again that insufferable man had gotten into my head. I did not know why I kept letting him in. I did not know why I could not just wash my hands of him. Why did my heart call out for him? Why did it feel like if he went away forever, I would be losing a part of my soul?

I rolled over on to my side and I wondered what it would be like to have Logan hold me. What would it feel like to have him in my bed? I wanted to know what it would be like to be in a real relationship with the man.

I groaned and rolled over again. Why did I want Logan so badly? Was it because he said he wanted to be with me? Was it because he pursued me as an animal would his prey?

He did think of me as prey and like the predator, he knew that he would someday get his elusive prey. He knew I could not escape him forever.

A part of me did not want to let him win. I wanted to keep fighting. That part of me wanted to play the game we were playing a little bit longer. And of course, this was just a game. The game of chase. I was the one being chased and the Wolverine was the chaser.

I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow for a minute. I screamed into it as I realized exactly what I was feeling. Love. A love I was sure I did not want to fight any longer. I was very much in love with Logan. I really did not want him to go. I also did not want him to win.

My head was muddled with so many thoughts, driving me mad. I did not want him. I did not want him beside me. I did not want him to stop his pursuit. I did not want him to know that I loved him. But all that seemed not to matter.

I wanted Logan. I wanted him beside me. I wanted him to continue his chase. I wanted him to know that I loved him.

I made up my mind quickly. I was going to tell him how I felt. I was going to ask him to stay. I was going to tell him that I wanted to be with him. But I was not going to make it easy for him. I was going to let him sweat it out for a while and on the morning of the last day, I will tell him everything.  
END OF CH. 13


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Give Into Me

Chapter Fourteen: Give Into Me  
Love is a feeling, quench my desire-Michael Jackson

My challenge was made. Storm was going to have to make her move soon. I knew that she wouldn’t let me go. She was finally going to be mine.

I wondered if I should push her farther. But I felt that I had no reason too. I had a feeling that I had already pushed her to her limits.

I walked into my room. Confidence. I was confident. Laying in my bed all I could think about was the moment when Storm finally gave in.

She would probably kiss me. I would get her to wrap her gorgeous legs around my waist as I pushed her up against the nearest wall. Then I would take her on her office. On the sofa or on her desk, probably both. I would then convince her to come up to my room. She hasn’t been in my room since the night we slept together. I would love to make a more positive memory of the room. Then, after we woke up, we would go to her room and I would fuck her on every available surface. No one would see us for days.

I smiled. In three days I was finally going to have my woman.

The first day, Storm ignored me completely and I let her. She needed her space and I wanted her to take her time and think about my ultimatum. I did not speak to her when we were in the same room and I did not try to make eye contact. I just pretended she wasn’t there and she pretended I wasn’t there.

We had a training session that day and I treated Storm the same as I treated everyone else. Which was hard to do since we were ignoring each other but somehow we made it work.

Day two came and I had morning exercise with the team. Mostly running and swimming laps in the pool. Storm wore a black one-piece swimsuit that made my mouth water. I stared at her the whole time she was in the water (and a bit when she was out of the water). She glared at me every time she noticed and I never took my eyes off her.

Dinner, I sat beside her.

“What are you doing?” She asked testily.

“The same as everyone else,” I answered.

“Could you do it somewhere else,” she asked between clenched teeth.

“I would but it looks like all the other seats have been taken,” I said and watched with happiness as she searched the table for an empty seat. Her perfect posture fell slack as she saw that I was right.

“Don’t worry, Darlin’ I won’t steal none of your food,” I said with a cheeky smile.

I chose that time to place a hand on her thigh. She jumped and sat up stiff as a board. She glared at me and my smile widened. I gave her thigh a pat before I removed my hand and began to pile food onto my plate as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

When dinner was over, I ignored Storm’s attempts to yell at me about what had happened. I went to my room where there were a mini-fridge and a six pack waiting for me.

One more day. One more day and she would be mine.  
END OF CH. 14


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Greatest

Chapter Fifteen: The Greatest

We can be the spark to start a fire that the world’s been waiting for ~S Club

Two days had passed since Logan gave me his ultimatum. I was a wreck. I was not sleeping very well or eating as much as I should. I began to be absent-minded when it came to my classes and I stared off into space more times than I like to admit.

The first day was not that bad. I was sure I was strong enough not to cave. We barely saw each other. Logan performed his duties to the school and to the team without getting a rise out of me. He did not seek me out during or after school hours. He sat far away from me at mealtimes. He even barely said a word to me during training. I should have been pleased. But I was bothered.

I was not used to Logan ignoring me. Not since he came back anyway. It bothered me by how annoyed I was to be left alone. I spent my night tossing and turning and actually missing the Wolverine’s harassing behavior.

The second day, he went back to his old ways. The team’s early morning run went by smoothly and I thought Logan was going to ignore me like the day before. Then we went swimming. Logan stayed out of the pool. (I do not think he likes being in the water too much. Not with his metal skeleton). I wore a simple one-piece black swimsuit. Very modest compared to most of my other swimwear (all my other one-piece suits had strategic cut outs throughout them. My bikinis were barely there scraps of cloth). As soon as I stepped out onto the patio, I felt Logan’s eyes on me. I turned to see him staring at me with unbridled lust. He did not even try to hide it. He told us to take twenty laps and as soon as I dove into the water, I felt his eyes on me again. I do not think he took his eyes off my body the whole time I swam. When I finished my laps and got out of the pool, I turned to see Logan’s stare. This time he caught my eye and smiled. I got the point that he was not ignoring me that day.

At dinner, he sat beside me. I questioned him why he had chosen a seat next to mine and he told me that it was the only seat left. I looked down the table and saw that all other seats were taken. Then, I felt his rough hand on my thigh. I turned to him in surprise and he said nothing before patting my thigh and removing his hand. I was startled by how much I missed his hand. I shifted in my seat and tried to ignore the tingling feeling his touch and given me. He went right back to ignoring me after dinner.

That night, like the night before, I tossed and turned. My dreams were filled with my thoughts of him. All pleasant. I dreamt of our one night together, of our kisses, and of our possible future. I dreamt of my life with Logan and it scared me how much I wanted that life to happen.

On the third day, I woke up feeling different. I showered and my body was filled with the lust my dreams had left behind. Remembering that this was the day I would give Logan my answer I pushed aside my lust and dressed. I walked the halls of the school, at my meals, and taught my classes with my body as tense as a bowstring. I was jumpy and when I was asked if everything was all right by my friends throughout the day. Of course, I told them I was fine. They gave me looks and I did not believe them.

At night, when I was closing up my office, Forge approached me.

“Hello, Ororo,” he said with his most charming smile.

“Hello,” I said adjusting the files I had in my arms.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been stressed lately,” he said.

“A bit,” I said downplaying what I was feeling.

“I was thinking that you need to unwind.”

His smile broadened.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked with some hesitation in my voice.

“A date,” he said. “You and me. Dinner and a movie. Nothing too special. No pressure.”

I stared up into his dark eyes. He looked so hopeful and as I stared into his eyes, all I could think about was Logan. I was being given an out, but I could not bring myself to take it. At that moment, I realized that I wanted to be with Logan. So, I shook my head no.

“I cannot,” I said.

“What, why,” Forge asked surprised. “I thought there was this thing between us.”

“You’re damn right there’s something between you, bub,” Logan’s gruff voice came over Forge’s shoulder. “Me.”

Forge turned around to stare Logan in the eye.

“This is a private conversation,” Forge said with a glare.

To his credit, Logan did not glare back. He looked over Forge’s shoulder at me and raised an eyebrow.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt the blood pulse in my ears. Tears filled my eyes as my head finally lost out to my heart.

I gasped and shoved the files into Forge’s chest and barely acknowledged him catching them as I grabbed Logan and kissed him, passionately.

Logan groaned in surprise for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

“So, I take this as a yes then,” he said when we parted.

“Yes,” I said with a slight nod. “But we will have to talk about this first.”

“Talkin’ is the last thing on my mind, darlin’”

I smiled up at him.

“I know, but it has to be done,” I said stepping away from him.

I straightened my clothes. I turned to where Forge had been standing only a moment before and found that he had disappeared. The files were on a decorative table by my office door.

“I will have to talk to him too,” I said.

“Fuck him,” Logan said crudely.

“Logan,” I scolded. “I will talk to him.”

I gathered the files and headed to my room. Logan followed me.

“Not now,” I said turning to him. We were halfway up the stairs. “I have work to do. You can come up after dinner.”

“Then what?” he asked with a smirk.

“Then we talk,” I said with a teasing smile.

Logan groaned. Just because he won did not mean I could not have a little fun.  
END OF CH. 15


End file.
